Known optical transceivers components are comprised of a fiber optic transmitter die, a fiber optic receiver die, a trans-impedance amplifier die, and a transmitter driver die. Each of the fiber optic transmitter and fiber optic receiver die are mounted on separate flexible circuit assemblies. The trans-impedance amplifier die and the transmitter driver die are mounted together on a separate assembly and are maintained in a fixed location, usually on the circuit board. The trans-impedance amplifier die and the transmitter driver die are high power devices and generate a large amount of heat. It has been found that placing these components in close proximity to the fiber optic transmitter die and the fiber optic receiver die results in degraded performance of the die.